God Hand: Gene's Adventure On Remnant
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: After destroying Angra,Gene's was transported to Remnant by accidentally entered a portal.What will he experience?More fight?More Demons?Whatever it is,read it on this story! OOC Characters. Bad writings. But don't let it discourage you! Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Roster Teeth while God Hand is owned by Clover, which is no longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello Readers. Greetings from SouthEast Asia. If there is someone that would read this story that is but nonetheless, greetings. You could say I'm obsessed with God Hand, it is a freakin' good game. The combat mechanics are really good for me. Tho', it is very easy to get rekt when fighting 1vs8. Nonetheless, I will be trying to make a God Hand + RWBY Crossover. Please tell me what you think about the story, as far as I know I am bad at making story, the story is focused on Gene and it is third person and of course, there will be certain circumstances when it is not on Gene. Oh by the way, like it or not, I'm making Gene to be 17 since the younger Gene is, maybe more badass he will become :D  
Uh…way to keep tracks: (?)  
**"Yo!", normal speech.  
 _'I'm too good.', thoughts.  
_ **"Good morning.", special speech (Beast, announcement through microphones and stuff).  
START!**

Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?!

As far as I know, there are never any forests on this country. Green, completely all green forest and mix with trees. Heck, all the places I've been at are not this green and almost 90% of all of them are deserts. So, just what the hell happened and where the hell am I?

 _ **FlashBack:**_

" _May the light of good, shine on his soul, through these, God Hands!", a man spoke. His arms, the God Hand, are glowing with bright light. The marks are brighter the whole arm._

 _This man is actually a teenager that is 17 years old. For a 17 years old, he is tall, standing at 186cm height. He is wearing a white shirt and black vest. The condition the black vest in was the right and left sleeves are ripped off until the shoulders. For his bottom, he wore long coattails and black pants. His footwear is two long black boots. On his middle, is a silver belt buckle_

 _His hair is short, light brown colored and spiked back. His left cheek has a white square bandage. With his eyes colored brown. He is also muscular._

_His arms though, are glowing bright just as stated before, if it wasn't glowing, there would be same blue tattoos on each arms or to be specific, the God Hands._

 _Just as he spoke, he shot around 8 what seems to be a fireball that is flying to it's destination: A giant demon. This specific demon is colored all black with certain part a glowing orange, red eyes, huge horn and menacing jaws. Truly spoke the appearance of a demon but that is because this demon is Angra, what seems to be a demon king. But that is just a theory according to the man._

 _All 8 meteors struck down at Angra. The demon himself couldn't hold the pain, for after a few seconds, he exploded, destroyed by the power of the God Hand. As Angra is gone, the sky is back to it's blue color._

 _Completely satisfied, the young man then locked his eyes onto the purpose of his presence here. A girl, who seems to be on the age of early 20 or on her late teen._

 _Seeing her, he sprinted himself there not aware of his speed after attaining both God Hand._

" _Olivia!", he called out her name. But as he getting closer, a gateway or…a portal?! Appears suddenly in front of him and he accidentally entered it._

 _ **Flashback Ends:**_

"Ok, if Olivia wakes up, no doubt she will be all 'Oh that Gene is escaping with both God Hands!' which spell doom for me.", the now identified, Gene, spoke.

"Seriously, just where the hell am I? It begins to creep me out and that comes from someone that just destroyed a huge demon!", he yelled. Completely afraid. No one can't blame him though, everyone fears the unknown. As he begins to make his way, he heard a slight movement on the bushes behind him. He turned his head only to see a…bear with mask and crimson red eyes lunging on him.

"Woah, is this guy just like the gorilla I encountered?", Gene mused, mostly to himself, dodging the attack. He immediately prepare for a fight. The…bear like beast growled after missing his targe-ehem, prey. This bear have the appearance of a basic monster horror movies. Huge –but definitely bigger than an average or a normal bear-, have spikes on his back.

"Big body, checked. Claws, checked. Red eyes and impossible for a human, checked. Spikes on his back, definitely no checked. Conclusion, you're not a human nor you a normal bear.", Gene spoke with a mocking tone. The beast, as if understanding, growled and once again lunged to it's target only to be sent hundreds of miles away. The reason? Gene's fist that made a straight punch.

Thinking it was finish, 5 more of the same creatures surrounded Gene. "Huh, I could really use for this fight now. For I am truly pissed off right now!", he yelled with a grin on his face. A grin that only available to a fighter that are always up for a fight and comes out as a winner.

One of the bear creatures ran to Gene, right hand raised for a swipe only to be bitch-slapped by Gene's haymaker, staggering it. Gene then suplexed the creatures, burying the half top onto the ground, completely went limp. Gene noticed it began to…dissipating? Half the body are gone now and turned to ash, so did the rest of the body.

"Woah, I don't whether this guy is a demon or not, but that is completely not normal.", he nodded to himself. Then proceeded to punch the bear #3 in the abdomen twice, and finally a roundhouse kick to the face, destroying the head with the body beginning to turn to ash. Bear #4, #5 and #6 altogether lunged themselves at Gene.

Gene seeing this, only grinned wider. As time begins to slow, not actually slowed, but Gene on that state is so fast that to him, the world is in slow motion. " **La Bomba!** ", Gene screamed out the attack as his right armed are in fiery fire. Raising his fiery right arm and smashing aka punching the ground, knocking up all 3 bears.

The bears, now in the air are immediately sliced in half by 3 shockwaves that hit them while in the air. Gene now, with his right armed down in a 'Begin!' state, clearly making him the one that sent the shockwaves. Then he muttered out the attack. " **Shockwaves.** "

All the time, Gene's grin never faltered. Not even a sweat on his face. "Well, that was easy. Clearly on the weakest possessed thugs level.", as he spoke that, more creatures crawled out and surrounded Gene. This time, there is also what seems to be…wolves and two snakes combined into one by the end of their tails. On the distance and on it's way…

"Holy shit, that is one huge scorpion!", Gene was shocked nonetheless when he saw a giant scorpion. He noticed one thing, all these creatures have the same red glowing eyes. Hey, at least he made a progress.

"Heh, whatever. More ass for me to kick!", his grin wider right now, threatening to split his face. "Let's dance!".

 **Location: Beacon Academy  
**  
When all the teams are formed. Two teams stayed mainly because of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin told them to do so. These two things are specifically Team RWBY (Ruby) and Team JNPR (Juniper).

Ozpin is a middle aged man. He has tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has black eyebrows which can confirms people that his grey hair is because he got older or a case of Marie Antoinette Syndrome, likely or unlikely are remain to be unknown.

He wears shaded glass spectacle and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa.

By his side, is his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. Nothing much to say. Just imagine a strict professor, a librarian, blonde hair and a cape on her back. Tada, you get the image of Glynda Goodwitch.

Meanwhile the newly formed Team RWBY and Team JNPR still waiting for what he is about to say.

"Yes, you are newly formed. But, just recently, Professor Goodwitch here just informed a man is surrounded by many Grimms consisting of Ursa, Beowolf, King Taijitu and Deathstalker. Actually, the man is around your age, 17 or 19 at maximum.", Ozpin told them the reason they're here, probably. He waited for their reaction and clearly impressed by their determination to save the teenager. Especially at the leader of Team RWBY.

"What? That's horrible, c'mon we need to save him!", completely by her voice, she seems to be panicked. Newly formed, accepted and told by news like that will do that to you. She keeps panicking around when Ozpin grabbed their attention once more.

"Ironically, this teenager is at the Emerald Forest. Unarmed.", he informed and the rest of them gaped at him. "So, first mission at your second day. Of course, rescue the poor teenager. Before he's dead.", the way he told them made as if the life of the teenager aren't matter to him. He took his mug and drank it while hiding his smirk. "I wish you all good luck for this mission.", he gave them an eye smile. An eye smile, basically close your two eyes while smiling.

Both teams then rushed out of the school's building. "Glynda, I may say it before and say I promise it. But nonetheless, this year will be more interesting than I would've thought.", he spoke to his assistant with a smirk on his face. Glynda just sighed.

"Let's just hope the kid won't be dead." Ozpin just nodded at her.

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

After half an hour, nearly all the Grimms are dead. All that left now are 3 wolves, 5 comb-snakes and the scorpion, correction, Giant Scorpion. Gene just like before, still keep that same grin on his face. "Come one! I'm waiting~", Gene spoke with what seems…seducing tone. The sun moved from it's middle spot, telling him that it is past 12 in the afternoon now. _'Probably, 1pm or so.',_ __Gene thought.

Gene heard another sound from the bushes behind him and to confronted, "Holy shit! You're bigger than Elvis's demon form!", his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. This wolves is bigger than before. _'If my theory about how wolves hunt, then this one may be the alpha.'_. His jaw-dropped state returned back to it's former shit eating grin state. Clearly, exciting on the upcoming fight.

"I will take down you first then the rest with the Giant Scorpion last. A **Double Shaolin** will do the job just fine on the Giant Scorpion.", Gene spoke out loud of his strategy. Not that they can understand 'em. The massive wolf then raised it's right arm to smash Gene to a bloody pulp but a red blurred in front him. And then saw, the right arm of the alpha cut off.

"…What?", Gene was shocked to say anything. In front of him, stood a girl younger than him. Black hair, short and straight with a some red streaks. She wears a red cloak, a black outfit with a black skirt. _'Pretty neat combo.'_ , Gene mentally smirked. The alpha howled in pain from it's sliced-off-cleanly right arm.

"Are you alright? You're not dying right?", the girl in front of him spoke fast, like a person on sugar-high. Gene shook his head. The girl then nodded and sighed, fully relief. "Phew…thank god we made it in time."

Then 7 more figures appeared. There is a blonde guy in armor, some guy in green martial clothing with black hair and a strand of magenta, a girl with orange hair and strange clothing mix of white and pink, a redhead girl and holy shit it is so bright. The one blonde guy spoke, "Don't worry, we're here to help you out. We are Team JNPR, we would have to introduce ourselves later on so our Team name is hopefully efficient for you."

Next to Team JNPR is the red girl from before, a girl in white dress and white hair tied into a ponytail, a girl with long wavy black her and Gene noticed her bow twitch a few times and finally a girl with long blonde hair, which is a bit messy.

"And we are Team RWBY, nice to meet you!", the girl in red cloak greets me.

"And pray, what are you guys doing here?", Gene asked, confused-oblivious- of why they're here.

"We're here, to rescue you of course, you dunce!", the girl in white snapped at Gene. He can only nodded dumbly. "You, are one of the most idiotic person. Going into the Emerald Forest without a weapon!", she continued with an irritated tone.

"Emerald Forest, never heard of it.", Gene said with little care. All teams snapped their head at him with a 'Are you serious?' look. "Besides, just my fist is enough for all these jokers.", he said with a cocky tone, grin still intact.

"Don't be stupid, even a seasoned huntsman will have a hard time with all thes-…..What?", the boy in green advised him but stopped when he realized something. All of them turned to him, "Ozpin said there would be many Ursa, Beowolves, King Taijitus and a Deathstalker lurking around here wanting this person.", he spoke thoughtfully while pointing at Gene at the last part. "But, I don't see any Ursa around here and the numbers are only a little…", he continued with a worried tone. The others, now realizing it, are wide-eyed and be more prepared for potential ambush.

"Ursa?", Gene asked the person. He completely know no shit about this place. Tell him crazy but he think, he is in completely in another dimension.

"Ursa is a Grimm that resembles a bear. Somewhat.", the boy replied, eyes watching around for said Grimm.

"Oh the bear!", Gene said, grabbing all their attention. " The bears are on the Milky Way now after showing them my awesome **Home Run God**. They're weak anyway, so I just keep punching and kicking them!", Gene replied ecstatically.

"Don't be an idiot, just kicking and punching without a weapon won't kill an Ursa. Only someone like Yang because of her weapon, **Ember Cilica** , can.", Snow-White replied. Yes, Gene dubbed her as Snow White because she's fully white.

"What, you don't trust me? Here I will demonstrate it.", Gene completely hate it when someone didn't believe him. At the blink of an eye, that even Ruby had a hard time following him, instantly appeared in front of the Alpha. Gene jumped and axe kicked the Alpha in the head and then finally, a strong kick that sent it flying 10 meters away from him, dead. "See?", Gene asked, motioning his hands to the now lay dead Alpha.

The others just stared with wide eyes. Too shocked to say anything. "A-a-a-a-a", The blonde male stuttered. The others are not in better state.

' _Not even Yang can send a Grimm flying that far!'_ , the girl in red thought. Definitely not in better condition than the blonde male.

"Screw **Double Shaolin** that stupid Giant Scorpion. I'm just gonna **God Stomp** it to death!", Gene yelled out, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. They saw him winding his arms when he called out. "Stay back, it won't hurt but it will send you flying." Heeding towards his warning, all of them stay behind. When suddenly, Gene is engulfed in golden light, specifically his arms.

"Woah..", all of them was awed by the sudden glowing. Now, there was an aura of gold surrounding his arms and his tattoos that was blue, are now yellow. Once again, on the blink of an eye, he shot towards the Giant Scorpion.

"Die!", he yelled out. They saw fire on his right leg then he stomped the head of the Giant Scorpion, but was actually Deathstalker. He stomped it repeatedly, with fires surrounding every stomp. After about 6 stomps, he stopped. The head of the Deathstalker are no longer recognized, instead it looks more like…nothing, the head simply crushed like an ant.

The remaining wolves ran, escaping for their life. But Gene, "No, you're not running away, wolfy! **Headslicer**!", sent a long vertical shockwave that sliced off all wolves' head, hence the name **Headslicer**. 

4 of the 5 Comb-Snakes ran away. But one still stay. "Heh, because one is not running, I will let the others escape.", his grin still intact. _'Hmm, a hard decision must be made. Should I use_ _ **Dragon Kick**_ _,_ _ **100-Fist**_ _or_ _ **Home Run God**_ _?'_ , Gene thought carefully. But then, he decided he would use **Dragon Kick**.

Dashing in front of him and immediately an uppercut, Gene performed one of his favorite techniques: **Dragon Kick**. He winded up the attack on his right leg then strongly, with intense pressure, kicked the King Taijitu, sending it flying into the sky, the clouds dispersed when hit by the King Taijitu's body then finally into the orbit space, forming blink of star in the sky. "Yeah!", Gene yelled out. He then cancelled his God Hands, returning it to normal instead of the bright aura.

The blonde girl however…"What the fuck was that?!", she asked with anger and mostly, irritated. She then looks at Gene. Glaring at him.

"Now, all th- **100-Fist**!", he was cut-off by another King Taijitu. However, Gene punched it with his right hand, faster than anyone can see. All they saw is the afterimage of said fist, exactly stopping at 99 and the last one, his right arm glowing once again, punched it, a strong wind formed, sending another King Taijitu into the orbit space, also forming another blink of star.

"Ehem, as I said, now that they're all gone. I'm Gene, nice t' meet ya!", Gene introduced himself with a grin. However, they did not respond but just staring at him, shocked. "Um….".

The girl in red was the first to snapped out of it. Then smile and introduced herself. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose!".

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schee Dust Company.", Snow White, now identified as Weiss, introduced herself.

" Blake Belladona.", The girl with black long black hair said, eyes wary of Gene.

"Well..I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet ya.", Yang, the blonde girl introduced herself. "And we four are Team RWBY."

"Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.", the blonde male introduced himself with a smile.

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!", the hyper-girl continued.

"Pyrhas Nikos, pleasure to meet you.", the redhead finished with a bow.

"And I'm Ren, Lie Ren of Team JNPR.", the last person introduced himself, also bowing. _'Hopefully, I will never piss him off or I get to spar with him'_ ,.

"Huh, well. Interesting. Though, I have to ask something.", Gene's turn now to ask question. The two Teams are unnerved. "What is dust? Did you mean as in, this dust?", to finish his point, he sweep the ground with his leg, forming a dust.

They were not expecting that question. And they all just stared at him with a deadpanned expression. Yang facepalmed. But before anyone will snap, particularly Weiss, Ruby said to everyone. "We should bring him to Headmaster Ozpin.", everyone agreed to her. "Follow us alright, we will bring you to our school.".

Gene just nodded. Hopefully, there is a way to get back into his home. Actually nevermind, Olivia would punish him so screw that, he will stay in this world. Gene just smiled and hope, these next days will be interesting.

 _Oh just how correct he will be with how interesting thing will be._

 **Chapter End!  
A/N: Well, that's done. Now you all just need to wait for Chapter 2. Please Review and Follow or Favorite if you like it, though somehow I doubt it. Seriously, please review if there's something wrong with the Grimm particularly. I will try to improve my way of writing but please, help me, I will appreciate your help! ****  
******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo, how's it going for you all? Good, I hope. Still in distraught of whether should do pairings or not but the team's problem…Let's just say I have a bit of twist here and there. Hopefully, the goal for this fic is at least 10 fav and the followers…As long as there is followers, I will be fine. Oh, by the way, I forgot to describe about Gene's jacket of the grinning split skull on the back.**

"Yo!", normal speech.  
 _'I'm too good.', thoughts.  
_ **"Good morning.", special speech (Beast, announcement through microphones and stuff).  
START!  
**_

 **Chapter 2**

40 minutes of walking, and finally arriving on what seems to be a metal beast. Gene yelled out, "I'm gonna send this monster into the Milky Way!".

Before he could even kick however, he was stopped by Team JNPR's male member, Ren and Jaune. However, it was Jaune that inform him, "Wait Gene, that is a contraption, a sort of flying vehicle of sorts. No need to destroy it!", he may informing him but he sounds a bit desperate.

"W-what? Is that so?", Gene asked confusedly with a question mark on top of his head. All the kids-though, he is also a kid-nodded at him, as if to say what Jaune said is correct. "Hm, I see.", while nodding his head sagely.

All of them waiting for something when finally, a second flying contraption appeared. Team RWBY took the one that is already there while Team JNPR took the second one that just appeared. "Gene, follow us, buddy.", Jaune motioned his hand as if saying to come with him.

Gene complied and made his way onto the second flying contraption. He sit down between Ren and Jaune while the 2 females sat on the opposite side.

When they're finally moving, it is completely silence. Though Team JNPR don't mind, Gene IS sweating really hard. _'What to say of my situation? "Hey, I'm Gene and I just destroyed a huuuuuuuuge demon king and entered a portal that leads to this world!", yeah right. Like hell that will work.',_ Gene is thinking of what to say, and the silence are not helping.

Then, the orange haired girl, Nora, broke the silence with a, "Hey hey hey hey, since you're that strong, you must be able to break people's leg easily!", she said hyperactively. Even Gene himself, blinking his wide eyes repeatedly.

"You don't even know half of it~", Gene chuckled. She really don't know half of it. He have broken so many bones on the Demons human form. Though, he have a feeling something else is happening. He's feeling an ominous feeling. Which made him a bit weary.

"Hopefully, you don't break people's leg 90% of the time.", Pyrrha spoke out with a smile.

"I don't break people's leg most of the time, but I do suggest doing so since violence solves everything.", Gene replied with a grin with Nora doing the same. Both of them high-fived.

"As long as it's not an innocent people, then I'll be fine with it Gene.", Jaune said while also smiling with Ren nodding at his words.

"Of course, Jauney boy. I don't break innocent people's leg. Only bad guy!", Gene replied with that same grin on his face. "I must say, you all are very interesting. Transforming weapon? Like, whoa!", Gene spoke out making an 'O' with his mouth after the end of his words.

"You've never seen a transforming weapon before?", Ren asked him, which Gene shook his head at. _'Weird, the way he said that almost made him like a dimension traveler.',_ He mused thoughtfully.

"Where I come from, there is no transformation weapon! We speaks with our hands and legs! Of course, there is people using metal bat and what not.", Gene replied, answering Ren's question. To which the latter appreciated with a nod of his head. "Besides," Gene grabbed all their attention, "Punching and kicking are more awesome and badass than using sword.", he finished. People with weapon are lame, especially swords. But then he remembered something, The Samurai and their Master, only them are the most hardest when having a weapon which is a katana. Gene grimaced while remembering his encounter with the Master.

"Gene, are you okay?", Pyrrha asked him, with a tilt of her head. Gene just noticed her eyes are emerald green. Not being rude, Gene nodded his head, signaling that he is indeed okay. Just remembering a bad experience.

' _Seriously, they're just that good with a katana, though I wonder if they are a demon or humans.',_ Gene thought. He is really curious about those samurais, are they human or a demon? If it's the latter, then that is impossible since they don't even show their demon form, even the Master. But if they're human, they sure have some weird power, the Portal, he mean. A voice broke his thought.

" **We have arrived at Beacon, ladies and gentlemen. We are now landing.",** the pilot's voice informed. True to his words, they're now landing.

"Somehow, I'm a bit nervous.", Gene said, once again grabbing Team JNPR's attention.

"Why is that?", Ren asked him, his eyes showing his curiosity .

' _Screw it, I will just tell them.',_ Gene thought. "Well you see, I'm not from this place…no before you interfered, not as in other nations on this place but as in, dimension.", Gene finished, now telling the truths about where he came from. Which then Team JNPR fully realized of why he didn't even know of Grimm. People not knowing Aura and Semblance are not rare, but not knowing Grimm? That is one in a lifetime.

"Really?!", Nora asked with a huge wide eyes. Which, scared Gene a bit. He nodded at Nora's question. "How did you ended up here then?", she asked once again. Fully curious.

"Well, before I ended up here, I just destroyed a huge monster.", Gene began, even though he's telling them how he ended up here, he's not telling them about the demons and what not. "I was sprinting my way when suddenly, a portal appeared in front of me. I was surprised and didn't stop in time, so I ended up where you found me.", he finished his story, which he admitted pretty hard to believe.

"That, was…..I don't know man.", Jaune mused out his thought. "Maybe you should inform of your situation to Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.", he suggested Gene. To which Gene nodded his head.

"I might do just that. One thing you must know though, I don't want to go back because I don't want to hear a screaming banshee.", Gene said with a deadpan face. Though, Team JNPR was a bit confused on the last part.

" **We have now landed on Beacon. Thanks for your patience!",** based on the voice from the speaker or whatever it is from, Gene made his opinion that the pilot is very friendly. One by one, they hopped down from the contraption.

When Gene finally hopped down, he was awe-struck by the building. "Holy shit! This building looks more of a castle than an academy!", Gene yelled out, which bring a laugh from Team JNPR and also Team RWBY to which Gene just noticed.

Weiss, if Gene remembered correctly, was trying to yell at him when she suddenly was interfered by Team JNPR to which they informed of Gene's situation.

Team RWBY's expression was a blinking eyes. All except one. "Wow, really?!", Ruby Rose, asked him with a huge eyes. Gene nodded his head at her question. Team RWBY still find it hard to believe though. I mean, a dimension travelling? No way.

"Yes, that does not made me an alien though. Dimension travel and Planet travel are not the same.", Gene said. He does not want to be said as an Alien. He rather be said a Demon than an Alien. At least, Demons are more badass than Alien. "By the way, Blake right?", Gene asked the black haired girl with the amber eyes. She nodded her head. "I don't know why but your bow twitches a few time which made me a bit curious.", Gene finished what he want to say.

"It is probably your imagination.", was Blake's reply. _'He noticed it, he noticed it, he noticed it. Keep your cool, Blake.',_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Wanting to know it or not, I don't really have anything against people with animalistic traits. If they have that, that would mean they have an enhanced hearing or something. Which made me a bit excited of _sparing_ with either of them.", Gene spoke, grinning and cracking his knuckles. Blake was confused though, a human that does not hate a Faunus? Sure – even though she still finds it hard to believe -, he may be from another world or something, but that still weird.

"Why?", she asked him.

Gene shrugged while responding, "Like I said, I don't have anything against them unless they are hurting the innocent, which if they do, they will have broken bones. Misguided…Eh, I will just probably beat 'em up without killing them.". Blake was wide eyed at his statement. Not the threats but instead of how he didn't hate Faunus. "Before you asked, no I don't hate misguided or those that hurt innocent, I only dislike them.", once again Gene spoke. He noticed Weiss was narrowing her eyes at him, to which he responded by winking his eyes at Weiss, angering her more, which turn her from narrowing to glaring at him.

"Let's bring you to Ozpin, he will surely have something to do about your situation.", Ruby spoke, to which Gene noticed she was unnerved by the situation. Not his situation, but maybe she noticed how Weiss is glaring at him.

"Alright then, lead me then.", Gene replied with a grin. Jaune was wondering how Gene is grinning every single time.

' _Probably, an optimist or he just loves the thrill of a fight that it is a habit for him to grin.',_ was Jaune's theory.

 **Meanwhile, in an unknown location.**

A figure, a teenager that is seems to be at the age of 18, was eyeing his surrounding. So far, he only noticed black void surrounding him. _'Eternal darkness, pretty fit ending for me.',_ he sighed. He wondered if he was not power-hungry, would he be the same as the one who defeated him and Angra. A blinding white light suddenly appeared, blinding his eyes. The figure, cover his eyes with his arms while walking his way to the light. A circle light.

" **Do you wish for a second chance?",** a voice asked him. To which he search his surround for the voice. **"I'm here, the light.",** once again it spoke. Then true to what he claimed, it was the light that spoke. **"I will ask you once again. Do you wish for a second chance? A redemption for what you have done?",** the light spoke once again, questioning him.

Without hesitating, "Yes! I wish for a second chance. This time, I want to protect instead of what I have done.", the teenager spoke with regret in his tone.

" **Very well. A second chance you will get then. I know that you are a good man. You're only greedy.",** the light spoke once again, saying the truth about him. Power-hungry and greedy. He snorted. **"I will give you power. You dubbed yourself the Devil Hand. Yes, it is not just God Hand but there is also the Devil Hand. Same thing, same power, only the name is different.",** the teenager was going to ask about the Devil Hand but was cut-off by the light itself. He was going to ask but alas, once again cut-off. **"You will have both hand.".**

He nodded. He was preparing himself to be alive once again. But then, the light as if remembering something, speak once more. **"Ah, you will be the same age as you are now, your strength are the same as the man who defeated you when he have both God Hand. Secondly, you will be in another world, which is the same world as the God Hand currently resides and finally a warning, there will be demons here and there spawning on that world for it is beyond my power to stop them from searching your Devil Hand and also the God Hand.",** well, that is one mystery solved about where he will be. And looks like, the one who defeated him will be there as well. He smirked when suddenly, it turns into confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean he's in another world?", he asked, confusion clearly can be heard in his voice.

The light answered him, **"After defeating Angra, he sprinted his way into the girl your group abducted. When suddenly, a portal appeared in front of him and he accidentally entered it.".**

Alright, that is all solved now. _'I wonder when I reborn, will I still have my sun glasses?',_ he thought.

" **Are you ready now, human?",** he nodded his head. **"Then, be prepared and I wish you good luck, Azel.".**

A white life engulfed the now identified Azel, however, he did not panicked because he knows what is happening. This is it, a new life, and a new chance. Also, maybe someone he can call a friend or rival. He mentally smirked.

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office  
**

"Hm, that is quite the tale, Mr..", the figure, Ozpin, stopped for a few sec.

"I don't have any surnames, I mean, where I came from, no one have last names.", Gene spoke, knowing why Ozpin stopped. Ozpin however, only smirked at him.  
"Is that so? Then I suppose we will give you a last name.", Ozpin said, inter-no, intrigued by the situation at hands. "Gene..Gene…Gene Fullbringer.", Ozpin finished. If it's possible, Ozpin's smirk are more wider now when he saw Gene's grin of his new –first last name- last name.

"Heh, I like it. Pretty smart, clearly deserve the title Headmaster.", Gene spoke, a grin and gleam in his eyes.

Ozpin merely smirked at Gene's compliment. "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Fullbringer.", Gene's grin gone and now, a focused look on his face. "How about you become a student of Beacon Academy?", this earned many looks. An excited look from Ruby and her sister, a glare from the heiress, an interested look from Blake, a smile from Team JNPR and an eyebrow raised from Ozpin's assistant, Glynda the Goo-ahem, Glynda Goodwitch.

"I don't have anything to do, and the academy's are interesting along with it's student.", Gene started voicing his thought and Ozpin knew where he's going, "So, of course I will accept your proposition, if you didn't proposed it, I would ask for it.", Gene finished with a grin on his face.

"Then you're now a student. You don't need to do the initiation since what Team RWBY and JNPR said. Currently, you will be alone. A team but only you, don't worry, in time there will be someone in your team.", Ozpin smirked at what Gene said before and now informing of his solo team state. "Off you go then, and here, you will need that.", Ozpin threw a device thing to Gene which he caught effortlessly, and inspected it. "You will need that and don't hesitate to ask Team RWBY and Team JNPR if you have problem with it.".

"Alright then.", **(A/N: Sorry if this is repeatedly, but I don't know Team RWBY's nor Team JNPR dorm number so I will just put random 3 digit number.)** Gene spoke. "Dorm number 206.".

"We can guide you since your dorm is next to us, we're dorm number 205 and Team JNPR is number 207.", Ruby said, clearly excited. "Let's go now, I want to have a rest!", Ruby finished with a yawn.

Gene only nodded and followed Team RWBY and Team JNPR to the dorm. His grin still intact. As they're out of the door, Glynda merely said, "I'm not you but I must admit, this year will be a bit interesting.", Ozpin nodded his head at Glynda's opinion.

With Gene and the others, they're currently on their way to the dorm. Of course, while being taught by his new friends on how to use the device on his hands. So far, he took it like how sponge absorbed water. Aka, he clearly understands and already look like a master with the device. A scroll, they said.

As they're on the dorms number, a lot of farewell and goodbye are heard. Gene used the scroll like how Ruby told him and unlocked the door. He opened the door and made his way inside.

Inside, it is basically a simple room. Kinda like a normal children's bedroom size. A window far at the end with a view of the sun which is currently going down, a white wall and red ceiling, four beds near the window in line, bathroom onto the left and four closet. The beds are normal size that fit a person or two, maybe two so even with this many furniture, it still fit and give some space around the room which he really glad for.

"I don't really have anything nor do I have any money. I do but do they even accepts it?", Gene mused to himself. He have around 50 pieces of gold after spending the rest of 300K learning new techniques. **Enlightment** clearly worth it. Healing all his wounds completely, similar to **Zen Revival** but more stronger. "Meh, I will just take a rest and maybe sleep.", Gene finished his musings with a rest. And shortly after, a loud snore from him. **(A/N: Yang's level of snore XD)**

 **Beacon Academy**

The next day, Gene woke up around 8:00am, then took a bath, which feels really good for him. When he made his way out the bathroom's door, he found a box with the school's uniform. The uniform consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Gene seeing this can't help but sigh, _'Do I really have to wear this uniform?'._ Gene, knowing he can't help it, just continue to wear the uniform given to him. After wearing all of the clothes, he inspected himself on the mirror. He can't help but grin.

"What do you know, I do look awesome with this uniform. Wish I have a sunglasses like Azel, probably look more cooler.", he mused to himself. He checked the time on his scroll, "Hm…8:40am, 20 minutes left for class. Meh, might as well go to the cafeteria. Scroll, guide me to the way of foods!", Gene finished with a hyperactive yell.

Few looks here and there, and hitting a people or two because of too focused on the scroll's map, he finally reach the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray of food and sit down on a bench and ate all the food, the food is good, the cook must be an exceptional one and plus, it is free! Gene mentally made an evil laugh. Finishing all his food, he then used the scroll to guide his way to Professor Port's class, Grimm Studies.

This time, he did not bump into a people or two but only earned a few looks here and there. When he reached the class, he entered it and found many students inside. Though, he didn't see any of Team RWBY's or Team JNPR's member. Just as he finished that thought, the door slammed open by none other than Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY, followed by his sister and the remaining member along with Team JNPR. Thankfully, Professor Port aren't here yet. Not 5 minutes after, Professor Port entered the class with all his glory.

"Speak of the devil.", Gene muttered quietly with a smirk on his face. There, he stood Professor Port, a middle-aged man possibly in his late fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry has gray hair and a thick gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Port, the professor for your Grimm Studies class. Some of you may aware and some may not but we have a new student. Young man, introduce yourself please.", Professor Port introduced himself and instructed Gene to do the same, being his name that is.

Gene stood up, "Yo, my name is Gene, Gene Fullbringer. Age is 17, and yes, I'm really tall, no need to point out the obvious. It is a pleasure meeting you all, and I hope we have a jolly cooperation. Mess with me, and I will **Dragon Kick** your ass into the Milky Way!", Gene finished his introduction with a threat of a **Dragon Kick**. Of course, with a grin and a gleam in his eyes. Gene can't help but always being excited, it's part of his trait.

"Now he is introduced, let us begin the class and a tale of a marvelous hunter. Me, when in my prime of course!", Professor Port announced with a laugh. He then started his story when he was in his prime. He noticed a lot of people is bored and some are asleep being example Ruby, Blake didn't even concentrate, Yang doing God knows what and Weiss is concentrating. Though, he noticed she seems to be annoyed by her leader's action.

He focused on his story, boring yes but there _is_ some interesting point. Another reason is because on his tale, you can pick out a Grimm's weakness by how he defeated a Grimm on his tale. He saw Ruby snickering along with her sister, probably something to do with the paper in her hands, again Weiss is even more annoyed now. As Professor Port ended the story, he asked a question. "Now, which of you belongs into that category?", a smile can be seen on his face.

"I do, Sir!", Weiss shot her hands up and a determined look. Gene no longer focusing and Weiss now in the arena with her white dress and her rapier. Professor Port let out the beast within the cage, a Grimm the size of a rhino, but the body of a boar with a tusk almost the same length as an elephant. Based on the look, it is a Boarbatusk.

Letting out a small smirk, I said something at a volume everyone can hear. "Ooh, what a _Grimm_ situation~", Gene spoke that earned a snicker from everyone, he is proud of his own puns. Yang was wide-eyed at Gene's pun. As Weiss fight the Grimm, her weapon was out her reach after something happened, again, Gene are not focusing since if he was there, he can just **God Stomped** it to death. He also knows that a Boarbatusk doesn't have any armor below it.

"Weiss, attack below it's below, it doesn't have any armor under it!", Ruby cheered, suggested a tip to Weiss.

"Stop telling me what to do!", Weiss snapped. She used a glyph, according to what I read while eating, that is a Semblance, to attack under the Boarbatusk and slain it.

"Wonderful job, Ms. Schnee! It looks like we're truly in the presence of a true Huntress in training!", Professor Port praised Weiss's skill. Gene doesn't know anything other than punch, kick, stop, spank, pummel and suplex. So he just clapped for Weiss. "Now, time's out class, we will see each other again on the next class, don't worry about it.", Professor Port then ended the class. Which a relief to almost 95% of the students inside. I made my way out the classroom and checked the scroll for the next class: Combat Class. Gene is now laughing, earning a confused look from the students around him. He then grin his animalistic grin, the grin he shows when he's clearly excited for a fight which scared some of the students around him, mainly the female.

Few hours or so, he entered the Combat Class room. Which is, kinda like an arena. Glynda, the Combat Class constructor noticed his grin, mentally pray for whoever she chose for who will fight with him.

All students then made their way into the class. Team RWBY and Team JNPR looked at Gene weirdly because of how he is jumping and down with a grin they never seen on his face.

"Welcome to the Combat Class, I am Professor Goodwitch, your Combat Instructor. Now let us begin the class right now for we will not waste time.", Glynda introduced herself and started the class.

"May I have Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc on the ring please?", Glynda request the presence of those two students to come down. Cardin Winchester is smirking while Jaune have a nervous smile.

"Do your best Jauney boy, break his legs.", Gene said to Jaune to which he earned a thumbs up from Nora and he replied with a thumbs up of his own. Nothing to say from the fight, Jaune seams to be weak in combat but have a good leading skills. Give him the right person to train him and he will be strong in no time.

Gene once again not really focusing, he was imagining an opponent he will fight when his imagination broken by Jaune's yell, "Over my dea-ooph!", which got cut-off by a strike from Cardin.

"Stop, the match is done. Mr. Arc, please use your scroll to see your Aura. For when your Aura is on the red side, you will lose the fight. This is how the officials decided the match on the Vytal Tournament. Be remind students, the Vytal Tournament is only in a few months or more, so train yourself to represent Beacon.", she spoke with pride and confidence about the students of Beacon Academy, that Gene noticed. But her confident look faltered when he saw Gene's _grin_ became more wide at the mention of the Vytal Tournament.

"Ahem, now, Gene Fullbringer and Yang Xiao Long, please come down to the right.", Glynda instructed. To which Gene go to the preparation room and changed into his usual clothes. When he returned to the ring, he earned a few 'ooh' and some gasp on because of the tattoos on his arms. Glynda, Team RWBY and Team JNPR are not surprised for they know of his situation.

"Mr. Fullbringer, do you need me to unlock your Aura?", Glynda asked him.

"No need, Professor Goodwitch, the match won't be fun if I have my Aura.", Gene replied while shaking his head. Yang narrowed her eyes, along with some students because of his arrogance or cockiness. Glynda knew that, for just like this, he has the speed of Ruby's Semblance, which is _fast_.

"Very well then. Now, let the match begin!", Glynda motioned her left hands in a horizontal way, a signal for the match to begin. Gene just noticed the gauntlets on Yang's arms.

"Be careful Yang, I am a _Geneus_ when it comes to fighting in hand to hand combat.", Gene warned her while making a puns of his name. Yang lunged to him with her hand raised and made a punch to which Gene dodged gracefully, and sweep his leg to make Yang fall down or at least, lose her balance but Gene failed in doing so for Yang managed to jump _just_ in time. Gene back flipped and dodged the many rapid punches from Yang.

"Grr, stop dodging!", Yang yelled out, even idiots know that she is pissed. Yang sent a right hook to Gene but he dodged by lowering his head, caught off guard by the dodge from Gene, Yang lost balance on her footing, giving an opening for Gene.

Gene seeing this, uppercut Yang on the chin sending her on the air a brief time while lowering her Aura by 10% which made the students wide-eyed at the damage Gene done, with his bare hand! Glynda also seem surprised by the damage done by Gene. _'Mr. Fullbringer clearly have an upperhand if what he said is true.',_ Glynda mused thoughtfully.

Gene jumped, making him on the same level as Yang and sent a harsh and _mean_ kick to Yang, which hit her and sent her flying to the walls. 24% of Yang's Aura now gone. The green still has it color but is on it's way to the yellow zone. _'I would like to spank her ass, but I do not want to have a detention because of that, a shame really.',_ Gene thought with a frown.

Gene then entered a winded up stance motion, his tattoos on both arms glowing bright, an oooh and a wow from the students. Ruby seeing this can't help but, "Gene win this. If he did the same as what he did in the Emerald Forest, he will win.", the others agreed with her for they have witnessed it. But they never seen him do that motion.

" **Chain Yanker**.", Gene said, earning a looks from the students. His left hand made a pull grab motion and pulling it and came Yang instantly to which she was very shocked. Gene punched her on the face, stunning her. " **Kung Fu Tango** ", as Gene said that, he performed a kung fu moves, making a light infinite symbol and then finally a punch to Yang's gut. Yang was grunting a pain, even with her Aura on, she still felt the pain very clearly. Yang looked to her scroll and saw the damage Gene done which shocked her greatly. She's now on the yellow zed, around 10% more and it will be red.

Yang stood up and saw Gene in front of her, grinning wildly. He jumped and rolled to the side and performed a double strike, one with the right hand and last with the left elbow. Yang was staggered by said strikes, which give Gene another opening.

"Protect yourself, this will hurt more than **Kung Fu Tango**.", Gene said in a serious tone. Yang immediately complied, putting on her strongest defense. " **One Inch Punch** ", Gene spoke very low. His right hand preparing the attack, then in the blink of an eye, the same right hand punched Yang on the stomach area, once again, sending her flying. Yang coughed some blood.

' _Gah, i-it hurts, a lot.",_ she spoke mentally while grunting in pain. The punch from that really hurt her, that even the strongest Aura defense, she coughed blood from that attack, sure her Aura was low, but still. Yang's aura was now in the red zone.

"Match Over. Mr. Fullbringer won the match, unharmed.", Glynda spoke sternly. She saw Gene made his way to Yang.

"Here, let me help you up.", Gene put out his hand to which Yang took with gratitude. "Sorry for beating you really hard, I always follow my rule when fighting.", Gene apologized while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What…what is the rule?", Yang asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Many. Break their legs, beheadings more than a guillotine from my **Headslicer** , break people's bones, make sure the enemies completely knocked out that will take ages to fix their bones.", Gene responded while grinning. He then sent a thumbs up to Nora which Nora replied happily with a thumbs up of her own. The others however, was scared by the way he spoke that normally, excluded Yang. "You want me to bring you to the infirmary?", Yang only nodded. Gene sent a look to Glynda, to which she nodded her head and Gene made his way to the infirmary with Yang on his arms. The rest of the lesson continue.

Gene reached at the infirmary, the doctor then make a checkup on Yang. The doctor said she have a fractured ribs, nearly broken that if it wasn't for her Aura, she would be suffering a broken rib cages, thankfully, Aura can speed up healing a bit.

Gene with Yang on his tow, arrived at the cafeteria. Ruby, seeing them, called them, "Gene, Yang, right here!", Gene will always be happy seeing that hyperactive girl. They both made their way there. They asked about the damage done to Yang which she just waved it off but Gene told them. Which earned a pout from both Yang and Ruby.

"What you guys talking about?", Gene asked. Curiosity clear in his voice.

"Talking about Jaune and Cardin Whinchester.", Pyrrha replied with a frown, clearly not happy about the situation.

"Come on, guy, I'm fine alright. Nothing to worry about.", Jaune assured them. They were gonna reply when they heard some yelp from a girl.

"Stop that, hurts.", said girl spoke, clearly hurt. Said figure is a Faunus, she have brown hairs and white bunny ears. No need to describe the clothes since she's wearing school uniform.

"I told you, it was real!", Cardin said, while pulling the girl's ear with a smirk, his friends laughing along with him.

"What a jerk.", that was Ruby.

"That, we all can agree, Ruby.", Pyrrha Nikos, The Invincible Girl, replied.

"I know, let's break his legs!", Nora suggested them which everyone immediately declined with a huge 'NO!'. Nora pouted at all of them. But then confusion on her face. "Where's Gene?", she asked. All of them now noticed that Gene is now gone. Then they saw him approaching Cardin and his partners-in-crime.

"As much as I hate him, I hope Gene just beat 'em up and that.", Yang spoke for the first. They nod, what Gene said about Yang having a fractured rib cages aren't good. An exception is Nora, saying that Gene should break Cardin's leg with the one Gene used on the Deathstalker. Again everyone declined her, break the legs, that's a bit okay. But a **God Stomp** on a human legs? Hell no.

"You guys clearly doesn't know how to treat a lady.", Gene said which then Cardin noticed him along with his gang. Gene felt a sense of Déjà vu but he knew this time he will not have an arm cut down. "She's innocent, stop.", Gene told them.

"What are you talking about, you idiot? She's just an animal. No need to protect her.", Cardin retorted with an irritated face.

"An animal? I've read a book about the Faunus race. What it said? It said that Faunus are just basically humans with an animalistic traits mainly being ear, tail and fangs. If she's an animal, maybe she would be the size of a cute bunny now.", Gene said, or scolded actually, Cardin now have a pissed off look, his friends also the same and the girl, completely red face by Gene.

"Shut the hell up!", Cardin yelled out, throwing a punch at Gene to which Gene dodged effortlessly, his eyes now narrowed with a glare that even Weiss, flinched at the sight. Gene grabbed Cardin's face hard and pushed his face down really hard on the floor, making a four feet dent crater. The others seeing this have their jaw dropped on the ground.

"That gotta hurt", Yang said while wincing at Gene's action. The others nodding their heads at him, yes even Nora.

"Y-you bastard!", that was Russel, followed by the rest of Team CRDL. Russel doing the same threw a punch which then caught by Gene, elbowed his hard, a loud crack can be heard through the whole cafeteria. "My arm!", he cried out in pain. Probably his arms broken. The second, Dove went for a kick but Gene crouched and sweep his legs, Dove fell but uppercut by Gene, now on air, Gene stepping back and launch a hard, strong kick right on Dove's gut. Sending flying him through the entrance. Sky done the same as Dove, went for a kick but nonetheless dodged easily by Gene. Gene made the same winded up motion stance.

" **Ball Buster**.", Gene said. What Gene said, earning a few paled face from all the male students around the area. Gene then busted Sky's balls which earned a pained look from Sky, one hand holding his busted balls the rest making a stop motion. Gene have other plan. Gene immediately went to Sky's back and suplexed him. Sky's upper half 3-4 feet under the ground while the lower half outside said floor, lay down completely, showing that he is knocked unconscious.

Gene then made a showing his right arm muscles and patted it while saying, "Ha ha!".

The girl however, shocked that someone would do this just for a Faunus, or her. The only one that would help her would be her team. She was broken out of her thoughts when a voice asked her. "Are you alright?". She nodded her head. She stepped back when he approached her and his right hand is reaching for his ears. When he grabbed it, not with force but carefully, he said. "Man, it is so fluffy. What is your name?", he asked.

"V-Velvet Scarlatina.", she stuttered, face red because of Gene's compliment.

"I'm the new student, Gene Fullbringer. Nice to meet you. I like talking with you but I gotta go, class is in another 10 minutes.", Gene introduced himself to Velvet. "Bye bye. We'll be seeing each other, don't you worry. Tell me when someone bully you.", Gene said making his way back to Team RWBY and Team JNPR with a wave of his hand. Velvet waved back.

As Gene was back on the table, he was rewarded with a look of shock. "What?", Gene asked.

"What you mean by 'What?', you dolt?!", Weiss snapped, glaring at Gene. "Look at what you done here! This place is now a mess and looking at Team CRDL, they wouldn't be getting up soon!", Weiss scolded him sternly. "You would get expelled!", she yelled out.

"If I get expelled for doing that sure, but hell no I'm letting people hurting someone just because they're a Faunus. Know that I can fight anyone, harmed maybe but I will still ended up winning said fight.", Gene retorted back with a serious expression on his face. Blake was once again taken aback by his statement.

' _The world needs more someone like you, Gene',_ she mused thoughtfully.

"That was cool!", that was Nora. She was shocked but then returned her excited expression, a star on her eyes when she saw what Gene done to Team CRDL. "I rate you a perfect score of 10/10.", she said with a thumbs up which Gene replied with a grin.

"I am a brawler, but geez, you went overboard, Gene.", Yang said while still wincing at the action Gene just showed that. "But, please teach me how to do that suplex.", Yang pleaded Gene with a gleam in her eyes.

Ruby and the rest are only silent but they still felt what Gene done is right, though the beating shouldn't be that harsh but still, they support it. Gene was going to reply but he was shocked, earning a few looks from all members of the team.

Gene quickly made his way out to the entrance of Beacon Academy. Team RWBY and Team JNPR was confused when suddenly, a huge but short earthquake suddenly occurred. After said earthquake, they followed Gene as quick as they can. Everyone doing the same.

When they made their way there, they saw Gene standing near the huge smoke. The professors also outside, inspecting along side the students. There stood Ozpin, Glynda, Port and someone they didn't know yet who the assumed Professor Oobleck.

"You got a second chance bro? If so, protect the humans instead of going greedy. Also join my team.", Gene said suddenly, earning a few odd looks from all of them. The smoke dispersed and now a figure could be seen, at the age of 18. The figure is male, wearing a shiny, knee-length silver coat, with lustrous black markings around the sides and red lining along the edges, and a brown belt. Underneath, he wears a striped purple shirt and royal blue pants, along with brown boots. Both of his arms have the same marking as his clothes. But when they inspected closer, they let out a gasp. For the mark is similar to the one tattoos of Gene's arm. Said figure also has long golden hair, and wears black shades.

"You always ceased to interest me.", the figure spoke, his eyes can't be seen because of the shades. "That aside, are you in school? Never have I seen you in a formal clothing.", said figure asked.

"Yep, this world's school or Academy that is. Gotta say, the uniform is really has an ass-kicking looking, if I have your shades, I would look more cooler.", Gene replied, earning a snort from the figure because of the comments of his shades. He was about to reply when suddenly, an ominous feelings overcame all of them. The dread feeling overcame the weak-willed students.

"It's been a long time since I've fought them, this will bring some fight. As far as I can sense, there is 6 of them. You take three of them, Azel, and I will take the remaining 3.", Gene said to the now identified figure, Azel. The students were about to ask when a voices, spoke.

"Sensei, onegaishimasu!", just after the voices, 6 wooden sliding door appeared, when it opens, a figure could be seen. One thing, they all look the same. Black hair with the left side of it being bald, as tall as Ozpin if not more, wear a white yukata that is left open showing his bear chest and arms, a samurai arm guard, purple pants and black samurai slippers. As for it's weapon, they used a long katana that is around 1.5 meters long.

"I have History Classes next, Mr. Samurai. So I will not hold back.", Gene said with a smug grin. Azel merely snorted.

"I have to say, these arms are the same but only the name is different.", Azel commented.

"You've dubbed yourself The Devil Hand and you got yourself two.", Gene replied. He winded up his arms and then an explosion, blinding light explosion that sent powerful winds, occurred. Showing Gene on his Unleashed God Hand State. The marks going bright yellow color, blinding some spectators even though it's day. Azel done the same but instead the blinding light, a fire appeared, making the area hotter than before. Azel now having both arms in dark orange state light, flickering like flames. The spectators then thought that since the 6 samurais are human, they wouldn't be strong. But they were mistaken, for the samurai appeared instantly in a blink of an eye, fast as Ruby's Semblance if not more. One of the samurai showed great skill of wielding a katana, that even Blake admitted that if they're normal as them, she would lose against them.

A fast stab, horizontal slash and slice. But all are dodged by the two fighters. Said fighters does not want to spend any more time and they both said the same thing in sync. " **La Bomba**.". While Gene's right arm blinding light and exploded the entire area, Azel's right arm burned hotter, not damaging said arm and exploded, sending flame around the area and burning nearby environment.

" **Divine Smash**.", Azel muttered that words, both hands in clap motion and a bright fire surrounding it, Azel dashed to all 3 samurais he's facing emitting a huge explosion of fire. Said samurais are now knocked out conscious and lay down on the ground. Azel returned to his normal state lest he want to make the students sweating.

Gene however…" **Home Run God**!", a projector image of a bat appeared on Gene's hand, Gene struck all 3 airborne samurais with said projector, emitting a huge wind and sent them flying into the air, dispersing some clouds and forming a star-like blink. Gene done the same as Azel which is returning to his normal state.

Ozping seeing that they were finished, approached them. Azel seeing him does not flinch nor tensed since he knew this person must be the head of the academy. "That was a well done fight. As far as I know, some of us Huntsmen and Huntress would have a trouble with them.", Ozpin said. It is true, based on the speed and their relentless attacks, they would have problem. If they have a problem, that would mean the students wouldn't stand a chance. "A proposition for you, Azel, would you attend Beacon Academy?", Ozpin offered.

"I am honored by your proposition and will accept it. With this academy, I will have knowledge of said threat on this world.", Azel replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Very well then.", the way he said that reminded Azel of Belze. "Follow me young man, oh and you will in Gene's team. And you will be in your class right now Mr. Fullbringer.", Ozpin instructed Gene.

"Well, ain't this very damn interesting of a day.", Gene commented with a grin. Well, at least this time he have a sparring partner. And maybe, someone he could call a brother to how similar they are.

 **End.  
A/N: Holy shit, that was long as fuck. I was having fun with this chapter and so I didn't even realize that it was 7k words. Sorry, if the early part is boring and I didn't even write about said fight. This story will be focusing on Gene. And now, will be Gene and Azel. Note that this is a bit AU since I changed Gene's and Azel's age and maybe some of the God Hand characters. Nonetheless, please review. Hope you enjoy it and wait for third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now some may be excited but sorry to disappoint, but this one is no League but God Hand. I just found out that there was actually people reading it. Saying to review but ain't even replying. Sorry about that people, because Gmail doesn't tell anything about review, only followers, favorites and story update/upload. Now, it's been months since I last done this story but maybe there's a new plot or two. And I may use some plot, OCs, from my other fanfiction of God Hand from Wattpad, yes people I do Wattpad. Go check AnimeLoverAndGamer or something like that or the story, God Hand 2: The True Demon. Anyway, here's the new chapter for those that waited long enough. I have a feeling some already gave up on this story though. Anyway, new legends?**

"The Milky Way is… how many light years?" normal speech

' _Dragon Kick or Home Run God?'_ thoughts

 **Double Shaolin** , technique name

" **Greetings!"** Omnipotent being, demon form, etc etc.

' _ **Delicious'**_ thoughts for omnipotent being, demon form, etc etc.

 **/V\\\\\\\\\\\ (Scene Change and Idk how to do the line)**

In the black void where Azel was before he's with Gene, the being **(A/N: I forgot whether I made it God, or being, so I will go with the later)** was pondering. It's hand, if you can see it that is, rubbing his chin in a thinking posture.

" **Hmm, just what did I forgot to tell..?"** it thought with clear confusion, as if something amiss.

Then with a magical light bulb on it's head, it flicked it's hand, making a snap sound.

" **Aha! So that was it. I forgot to tell the other reason other than for him to redeem himself. I forgot to tell of the True Demons. The one behind all the scene, powerful to make all 4 Devas bow with fear."** it said with complete seriousness, but it was gone in a second. **"Bah! Plot armor will save them anyway. Besides, I can just revive and turn back time!"** it gave a shrug of it's shoulders. Probably not giving a shit.

" **Then again, I hope they took the hints of the Sensei, or Senseis, attacking the school. Gene, Azel, defend the world you are in. If you don't, I will trap you both in a room with Olivia in it who will be having both full power of the God Hand and the Devil Hand."** the being gave a creepy, terrifying laugh on the thought of his beautiful well made threat to the heroes.

" **Good luck, I suppose. Not that they'd hear me."**

 **/V\\\\\\\\\\\**

In the office room, Ozpin sat behind his desk with his ever faithful Glynda Goodwitch. Both were given a headache after the weird shirtless warriors attacked the academy. Through a wooden teleportation door, nonetheless! How ridiculous is this!

"Things have becoming more hectic, don't you think?" Ozpin asked the other occupant.

"Indeed it has. Ever since Gene arrived, things definitely becoming more hectic and respectfully adding, more chaotic than before." Glynda agreeing, while giving an opinion or two.

"Let me guess, the combination puns forces of Yang and Gene?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow while asking Glynda. The sighing from said female was the only answer he needed for confirmation. "But you have to admit, I will choose Gene's puns any day over Yang."

"That is a fair point to be taken, Headmaster." Glynda nodded her head. "I heard him making puns to Lie Ren, 'I'm borrowing your book, hope it is not for RENt',with the combination of Yang making the drum sound effect of ba dum-ts."

"At least, they're having funs. And yes, I may be paranoid or maybe being pessimistic, but I can't help but have a feeling that something, something more terrifying than the Grimm and _her_ will appear." Ozpin said with full calmness and seriousness, which made Glynda frowned and concerned, of the staffs and the students.

"That is a feeling myself share, Headmaster. All I hope is that there is no casualties. If there must be, then hopefully it is to a minimum."

"Indeed, for now let's just hope."

 **/V\\\\\\\\\\\**

We now see Azel and Gene on a table playing cards. No it is not poker, it is a game called Big 2. Works almost the same except the chips. And believe it or not, both are so focused that a bit of their Aura leaked out. The audiences –Team JNPR, Team RWBY- were excited to see who would win.

Then, Gene, with a huge amount of force, nearly broke the table on Gene's dorm room, when he slammed down his cards. "A damn Full House! Can you beat that? I have one more card now!"

"Calm down, you have not won yet for I," a dramatic pause from Azel who put down his cards, "have Four of A Kind! And a card!"

"What!? Impossible!" Gene replied, his teeth grinded.

"And because I beat your Full House, I win." Azel merely threw **(A/N: the way people threw cards)** his remaining card, revealing 2 Spade.

"Fuck you, buddy." Gene revealed his last card which is a 6 Spade. Gene received a smirk from the victor. "How the heck you're so good at cards? You already beat me at Poker, Blackjack, Speed and now Big 2? You must have the devil's luck and yes, puns intended."

"You are too reckless with your card, that is all." Azel replied.

"I may be reckless but I always beat that giant guy in the casino!" Gene bragged.

"And I got banned from the casino simply winning too much money there." Azel replied, making Gene's pride broken like a glass.

"Well, at least I'm still better than you at fighting." Gene reassured himself.

"Which made yourself dumber than me." Gene gritted his teeth, that you can almost see that it is fractured.

"Don't make me **Double Shaolin** your ass…."

"Go ahead. Then I will just **Zen Revival** myself."

Team RWBY and Team JNPR watched the argument with interest. With Nora's chanting for Gene to break Azel's legs.

"They are almost like a best friend." Pyrrha commented.

"A best friend which also turned out to be a rival." Lie Ren agreed, while giving another point about them.

"Well, at least they will not be destroying the school?" Jaune offered.

"Yeah, that's a plus, right guys?" Ruby agreed with Jaune. WBY only gave her a weak nod.

"Anyway, since it's still early and we don't have school, you guys wanna join us going to Vale?" Ruby offered to Team JNPR.

"Nah, we're too tired to do that. We still have some assignments left anyway." Jaune replied, giving a nervous smile. The others nodding their head.

"How about you… guys?" Ruby was going to ask Gene and Azel when she saw both of them punched each other on the face.

"W-what did you said, Ruby?" Gene asked for Ruby to repeat what she said.

"You guys want to go with us to Vale?" Ruby repeated herself to Gene.

"Oh, sure, sure. You're joining Azel?" Gene asked for his rival, partner-in-crime, his only teammate.

"Hmm, I suppose it won't hurt. Alright, I will go along." Azel replied, after pondering about it.

"Then let us move now!" Ruby enthusiastically yelled out.

 **/V\\\\\\\\\\\**

Somewhere in a dark cavern, cliché because a bit similar, but very dark indeed. When suddenly green flame burst, appearing a huge round table, again a bit similar. And spawning 8 chairs, along with the occupant.

The first one, wearing a tank top, black track pants, with bandages on both arm going from the forearm to the hand, forming a fingerless gloves simultaneously. Green marking spread from his back, which can be seen through the tank top, going to the arms, and on the shoulders a kanji marking, with the meaning of 'death'. Spiky green hair which is slicked back, and the tips glowing bright green. The eye color which is also the same color as the marking and his hair, green. A male, standing –currently sitting- at 6'2.

Then the other figure, a female by the look of it. Standing at 5'11. Her clothing choice is 'bitch-like' what with the lack of pants, instead wearing showing her yellow striped underwear with the same color a- oh wait, she does wear pants, only it is cut only to reveal her thighs and underwear, same color as the underwear. 2 rings on each index finger, glowing ever brightly. Her top is an open sleeveless jacket showing her covered assets. Which is big, hmm. Pink lips and long golden hair that grow to her waist, with the same golden color eyes. Oh she does have marking, a golden marking from her thighs going up to her body, forming a wings and a single eye on the abdomen. The marking stopped at her hands.

"Only us?" the first figure asked.

"Hush, patient, mongrel." the female replied, showing a malicious grin after hearing the male clicked his tongue.

"Be aware of who's the stronger one between us. And you know, if it wasn't for the leader, you would be long dead." his response made her grin faltered, and slightly sweating.

Then the third figure appeared. Showing a male that looks to be a teenager, his hair slick, growing to the nape, colored pink. The hair is long enough that the bangs covered both eyes, reach the nose, which hide the eyes, or the intention coming from his eyes. He probably the only one with the less marking as he only have on the arms and a kanji for 'loneliness' on his left cheek. A white undershirt, with the top being a tattered trench coat with the sleeves ripped off, a sign from battle. His jeans also worn out, scratches and dust could be seen.

Then the fourth one, which is more ominous than the three flashed. Darkness completely dwells inside him. His face hidden by the mask he wore, cap covering his black hair, with the sides have a stripe. His eyes are a piercing black, with the pupils slit like a snake. His battle worn clothes covered his entire top, which hide whether he have a marking or not. A worn cape slightly going to the left, mostly covering his left side. His pants almost ripped, showing a bit of his legs.

Both figures waited and waited, until one thing happened. 4 lights appeared. Red, Orange, Blue and Purple. But no figures.

"Figure that these 4 will not be attending." the first male commented.

" **We have much works to do than attending this silly matter. Only our voice will matter. We still have to train our new pet."** the red light spoke, and a terrifying roar could be heard. The voice is slightly warped but it is clearly a male.

" **Indeed it. The pet is showing some resistance. Foolish but nonetheless, it seems to be powering us."** the purple light spoke, a clear sign of female voice.

"That's because you're being a bitch at training it." the second figure commented.

" **My personality caught more of men's attention than your appearance."** was the reply.

"Tch." it doesn't take a genius to know the female was pissed.

" **You both, are childish."** a voice from the orange light booming over them. Silencing them and making them nervous except two figures. The teenager look-alike and the ominous man.

" **Indeed they are. Perhaps, we should teach them a lesson by making Abyss taking care of it."** the blue light spoke. Abyss, ominous man, stood readying his powers to destroy them. **"Relax Abyss, it was only a joke."** the blue light spoke again, making Abyss sit down. Before you guys confused, both Orange and Blue are male.

" **Taizo,"** the first to appear now revealed, **"Lara,"** the second one or the revealed female, **"Iaito,"** the teenager nodded his head, **"and lastly, Abyss. Surely, you have a reason to make a discussion?"** Orange asked.

"The Four Devas are no longer." Abyss spoke for the first time, his voice dark and tainted.

The new shocked all figures –including the lights-. The Four Devas are dead? Who have done the deed of killing them? The Angels must be planning to destroy the last of the demons.

"By a human, nonetheless. Along with the weakest Demon Lord, Angra, also destroyed." Lara informed them, all argument gone from her tone of voice.

" **Ah, a human destroying The Four Devas? Are you high on sex, Lara?"** the Purple light playfully asked.

"Fuck you, Violet. And I'm serious. One of the reasons he mana-, no, can destroy them at ease is because he possessed both God Hand." Lara replied, while revealing the Purple light's identity. Again, another shocking news.

"The God Hand are in possess of a human? How about the Devil Hand?" Taizo asked, clearly concerned. The others are also interested at the news. While Abyss knew The Four Devas are no longer, he does not know of who or what destroyed them.

"The Devil Hand's information of who currently possess it is unknown." Lara replied. "What shall we do, Lord Phoenix, Lord Izan, Lord Tyrael?"

" **Abyss, track the one who is in possess of the God Hand. Should the identity is revealed, engage him, kill him, dispose him, I don't care as long as he and the God Hand are non-existant."** the Orange light, or Tyrael, ordered. **"The others are to observe the world and potential threat. We are to finish what we've ordered to The Devas."**

" **Destroy the whole world, create a paradise for the demons."**

 **THE END**

 **A/N: So how was it? I hope it satisfying enough. Yes, I'm lacking in ideas and vocabularies for now so I hope 1-3k words are enough for you all. And what's this, a new demon?**

 **Anyway, this is my fanfiction and I control it so, power level!**

 **From the strongest to the least strongest, up to down!**

 **Tyrael**

 **Izan**

 **Phoenix**

 **Abyss**

 **Iaito**

 **Violet + Taizo (Equal in power and strength)**

 **Lara**

 **Bel**

 **Elvis**

 **Shannon**

 **No, I do not rate Bel, Elvis and Shannon according to difficulty. If I did, I would make Bel the weakest. Yes, Elvis is stronger in my opinion because of his flames, martial arts and speed even though he's fucking big.**

 **Anyway, that is all. Sorry for the long wait for those who favorited and followed this story!**


End file.
